A change
by impactor
Summary: Impactor
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction story so please don't be cruel**

 **Warhammer 40k and transformers belong to the rightful owners**

Unknown part of the galaxy

Space station Debris headquarters of the wreckers

"Basement": Impactor was in bad condition after the events of Garrus -9,the loses of his teammates and the condition of Springer had devastating effects on him.

Truth be told Impactor wasn't out in a suicide missions killing decepticons, no he was just sitting thinking if he should had a title of bean a leader of the wreckers

He,Guzzle,Kup,Verity and a half breathing Springer were still alive for now.

"How is it possible to lead a team of trustworthy warriors into battle when am arguing with my own dam stubbornness….Primus forgive me" He thought

While thinking Impactor was consuming a lot of energon and making a mess in the process also being drunk, and holding his hand gun he fired at anything he could find.

Of course that led him to fire at a bottle of energon making a huge explosion and sending him to another universe

 **Cicatrix maledictum**

Imperial guardsmen ship is being boarded by a small warband of orks

"Demit we can't lose this supplies otherwise the governor won't be able to win the battle"

A small squat of guardsmen led by a young commissar named Jack {Jackson jet} protect valuable supplies to be tropet on planet Pluto xii (my thought it's not real) to win a battle for governor William's.

However the only result's where brutal attacks from orks and now there corned outside of the storehouse

'We need hold this position we must drive them back just for a little while'

He looked back and saw some of his men preparing a machine gun,' Do not show fear to those greenskins for the emperor' He yell as his men were trying the re best to defend there post

An explosion was heard from nearby the young officer couldn't send his men at a time like this he really hoped that there was a rescue team or the worse.

 **I hope you liked it I know may sound to some of you that Impactor is drunk or the explosion it's my first story had no other excuse to use teleportation to another world so help me if you want I would like some advise until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooohhhh….what happened" Impactor thought as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in the basement anymore and was stuck under thing a heavy object

 **10 minutes later**

He got himself freed with the help of his harpoon he also saw that he wasn't in his original size any more he looked like the size of a human

"ohh that's just great now I can't even transform into my tank mod I'll be a laughing bot if others see me like this" 'especially Kup he won't stop teasing me every damm cycle he though'

After recovering himself he, scan around the area he saw that he was in some kind of a library, so he took a look around and saw a way out

After scouting the area he was making his on the elevator what he caught his eye is the language that was written the bottoms 'strange never saw that kind of writing before' so luck have it he bushed a bottom and the elevator was working just fine, besides the quicker he knows where he is the better

The elevator stopet and Impactor got out, he glanced around and saw the horrors

Bodies everywhere some of them cut some of them missing others full of bullets the surprising thing is most of them were humans and as for the others that was a new kind of alien life he ever saw

There big twice the size of humans and green!

"What in Primus happened here" he looked around and he heard from the distance "*cough*…*cough* eeehelpplease" immediately Impactor ran to his side and said "whoa easy there fella everything is going to be alright" he looked down on his stomach and was cut open he knew he won't make it "what's your name soldier" "I…m peter *cough* never…have i…though I would see a …*cough*… friendly necron before" he said then "I won't make it…please go to the storehouse*cough* *cough* my commanding officer and my brothers need assistance….. it's down the hall left *cough*cough*cough*please help….them…" he closed his eyes, in that moment Impactor remembered all the mission's he had with his friends kills and the death's

Now he had to do what every Wrecker must do "It's time to wreck and rule" He took the boy's tag and ran down the hall

Commissar Jack (pov)

"We made it men" he yelled "everybody let's reorganize and reload the machine gun" 'the fight was won for now'

The casualties were many he was left with a handful of men and he knew more Orks will come he knew if we attacked they will be butchered alive and even if they stayed here the consequence will be the same

"Sir what are your orders" "nothing stay vigilant and do not let your guard down there still hope men don't forget the emperor never leaves his subjects" 'I hope what we heard early was a rescue mission' he though

"Sir I hear footsteps and there coming in closer by the minute" "all men in your positions" he yell every gun was ready to fire

The footsteps were coming closer and closer until a person in point of view "Fire" baam boom every soldier fired without hesitation "seize fire" Jack yelled

It was quite everymen though they caught there target until "You now even if I was a minicon I could easily by pass your defenses" all guns now aiming at the person who was standing inches away from their Commissar

He especially aimed his hand gun at the person head which he realized that "what do you want necron"

 **I hope you liked it I forgot to tell you the previous chapter that it was small my apologies**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight you are a cyber…cybertronian a species of giant robots living in a planet called cybertron which now is in civil war, because of someone that wanted to use valiance as of mean of respect and he also wants to hold a machine that holds the wisdom of old leaders.

But his friend or brother what so ever, said that valiance is not the answer and an argument broke out which lend to the civil war and the one who tried to sound more peaceful is you're leader.

This war has being going on for centuries that even you don't know and you are or where the leader of a group of special force that took any suicidal mission to determent victory…and you got yourself here by exploding into your basement…." said Com. Jack which he and his men hold gun point on Impactor while he tried to calm himself before blowing up and killing this men

"Yeap that summons it all know can you and you're men point those guns somewhere else before something happens that you might regret" said annoyed Impactor while he was holding his handgun ready to use and his cannon aimed at some explosive barrels.

"I don't know if I should trust you" said Com. Jack hastily as he lowered his plaster gun "but at this point I have to….men at easy" "but…sir what if his" one of his men spoke without finish his sentence "but nothing we have no choice this supplies must survive everyone back to your post" said the young commissar

'mmmm he reminds of the time I met jazz huh' said Impactor as he relaxed with a smirking face while watching the soldiers prepare their equipments

"My name is Commissar Jackson jet of the 346th division (my though) but I prefer to call me Jack" the young officer said with pride

"My name is Impactor and I'm a badass kicking wrecking ball" said Impactor with a smirk

"Mmmm it's pleasure to meet you, know to the matter in hand we have a problem" "Yeah I notice at the way I was coming here, what are these huge green horn teeth creatures" "these creatures are called Orks they are famous for their straight, stubborn and their stupidity but never underestimate them" "right so tell me how did it start"

Com. Jack sat himself in one of the empty ammunitions as he was about to tell Impactor what exactly happen before he arrived "Before I became in charge of this men my soupier officer admiral Macmole was in charge, our mission was to deliver this supplies to the planet of Pluto's convener William's and assist him against an enemy which I do not know…..we where four ships three transports ships and this firestorm class frigate.

But we were ambushed by two Ork warships we manage to destroy one of them however two of our transports were destroyed one escaped hoping to arrive its destination, as for the other warship it was charging at as, but we manage to slow it down by fire it, however at the end the warship collided with us and we were boarded by less then five minutes.

The Admiral died by a bullet to the chest and after that left me in charge, we were three hundred men and know we are about fifty." Impactor saw the dark face of the young officer as it stared down to the abyss "It's not your fault" said Impactor as he was holding in front the face of Jack, a tag from the young soldier who died earlier "those men gave their lives so that you and the rest of your men can survive" he gave the tag to jack's hand

"I know…it's your darkest moment as in charge of this men but know you must not show weakness but courage at a time like this" Impactor said as he looked around and saw every men looking at him "besides know you have someone who can show those green mambo jumbo a true meaning of fire power" said Impactor as he stared walking out of the entrance

"Wait I'm coming with you sergeant bring ten men with us corporal stay here and defend it no matter the cost" yelled Com. Jack as his men followed his orders "right let's move out"

 **25 minutes later [hallway]**

'well got say this guys are one paying in the circuit' said Impactor to himself as he blow up another group of Ork boys with his cannon while trying to cover himself behind a wall, on his right he saw Jack and his men covering themselves as possible and firings at the Orks as careful as possible.

Impactor tried to look around the hall for any possible outcome as his eyes immediately fell on huge pile of explosives on the other side were the Orks were holding position and were the barrels were behind them left on the corner he couldn't fire his cannot from the position he was however he got an idea.

He looked at Jack's group and said "Hey Jack" Impactor yelled to get the attention of young officer as Jack looked at him "What is it" jack yelled "hand me a grenade will you" Jack got curious and was about to give Impactor the grenade until he saw what Impactor was planning to do "you're out of your mind" said Jack as he smiled and throw the grenade to him "what can I say you work with craziness you die like crazy ha" Impactor yelled with laughing smile as he was about to pull the pin he head from the other side

"Ha ha ha yu humies are about get a taste of steel" yelled a big Ork mech with a huge metal jaw and huge claw on his left arm he was about to charged at them until

"Yeah I don't think so you big ugliness" said Impactor as he pulled the pin from the grenade, he took a step back and throw at the explosive barrels he turn around and run to Jack as he saw that he and his men started running as well and yelled "everyone get down" Impactor jump mere inches from the entrance as he heard

*Boom* the hall ship trampled from the explosion

"oooohhh damm" Impactor said as he opened his eyes he got up and saw Jack approaching him with his men behind and said "of all the things I ever saw this was indeed the craziest of all but in was successful" Jack smiled for about seconds until it vanished " unfortunately that big mech was not there leader" "well we know that he must have heard the explosion and must be preparing an ambush for us" said Impactor as he looked around for any sigh that might take them to him until they heard from behind

"ugh yu won get away humies" from behind them the Ork mech ruse from the entrance and was about to chop of Impactor head only to fail as he fell to the floor his right arm missing and half his head was exposed with burning marks on it only half the helmet was remaining.

"well I think we got our informant here to tell as were his boss is" Impactor said to Jack as the Ork heard what he said he ruse his head to him and replied "Ha *cough* the boss is already attacking the rest of your humies*cough* at the vault you better hurie ha ha ha because there is going be a slaugh" *puf* Impactor turned and saw Jack holding his plaster to the once full headed Ork

Jack turned to Impactor and his men and yelled "WE MUST TURN BACK IMMENDEDLY" without a second conversation the Commissar run towards the vault where he left his men now at the mercy of a warlord

Jack men followed behind their officer as quickly as possible as for Impactor he run right behind them treeing to transform to his tank mod without any results 'dam my size' he yelled to his mind feeling useless

 **5 minutes later**

They were closing in the vault, sound of fighting and screaming was becoming loud

"WAAAAAGGGHHHHH" they saw several Orks firing and fighting with some of the men

They quickly dashed over to the rescue now the battle was on gun, sword, knife and axe

Impactor blown up an Ork with his handgun as he heard from the entrance *splash**shift* "slaughter, loot, bring me their skulls" yelled a huge armored Ork with an axe chainsword on his right arm while killing two Guardsmen

The Ork spotted Impactor and approach him "so a Negron in our mitst ooyy boyyzz looke here a tincan is now fighting for the humies" every Ork and men stopped fighting and looked at the entrance were Impactor stood before the warlord

Every Ork cheered and laughed at Impactor while he turned with an angry look on the warlord "wha hah ah ha yu think that you can stop Wazmack the conqueror of planets slayer of humies" yelled a bride warlord "yu think that a tincan like yu is worthe of fighting me hahaha" the Orks laughed and Impactor rage grown every second

"Ha yu think t*poop* the warlord didn't finish his sentence as Impactors harpoon went throw his head and into his death he fell to the floor

Every Ork was shocked "what he killed de boss run" yelled an Ork "run run the boss is ded" yelled another as for Jack and his remaining men were also shocked but brought back to reality to finish the Orks Jack yelled "everyone chase them and kill them for your Emperor" and so every soldier chased every remaining Ork they could find.

Jack approached Impactor and he turned to look at Jack while placing his harpoon back to its place and said "he talks two much" Jack just stood there and started laughing and said "ha ha huh you're one of a kind aren't you Impactor" Impactor smiled to Jack as he turned around to look for any survivals and said "thank you I won't forget that" Jack said walking to the bodies of his men

Impactor smile remained "you're welcome"

 **3 hours later [control room]**

 **It's been three hours since there stand against the Orks in the vault and in this three hours Impactor and and the half remaining guardsmen were trying to give a distress signal to any nearby Imperial ship without any results**

"I have a feeling that this is gonna take a looong time" Impactor said to Jack while he was silent however one of the men called out saying "sir a ship is coming from the warp" that got the attention of Jack hoping that it won't be an enemy ship from the warp came a ship that Jack recognized "sir it's one of our transport ships" the soldier yelled and everyone was relieved for not being an enemy ship "and they asking us for permission to board us sir" the soldier ask as everyone was looking at Jack for an answer

"Tell them permission granted and tell them that we need engineer's and fuel to restart the ship" and everyone was having there life time for once they could enjoy a reunion with there friend's however Impactor knew that will be short leaved.

 **I hope you guys liked it a made it a bit larger from the previous two chapter's and I'll keep working on my story as best I can for now bye**


End file.
